


Blurred

by EffingEden



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Other is blurring all his edges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_Fic prompt, 'Doctor Who, Doctor/Master; Breaking time'

Thick and slow, his thoughts dripped and dribbled between the narrow gaps of the drug-induced blur that was him. He wasn’t even a solid any more. He felt his edges fade, rubrubrubbed away by the firm cool caress of The Other. He had tried to stop The Other – tried to tell him that blurring the edges, making them bleed outside the lines of what was meant to be, that it would drive the frayed tangle of their minds deeper, make it harder to part them. The Other had just smiled, and touched him ever so lightly, and whispered, “I know.”

There was no stopping The Other. No word made Him pause, not plea or cry or promise-threat. The Other wouldn’t stop until it was all a confusion, until neither of them could tell where it was Other and where it was him, until there wasn’t anything that didn’t have the lingering tang of sharp words and cruel pleasures, so blurred it wasn’t him and it wasn’t Him – but they. Them. Both, coiled so tight, they couldn’t even breathe without the other drawing air, too.

Wrong, wrong, shouldn’t be. His protests were shushed, his matted hair stroked, gripped, pulled back. “You want this more than I do,” The Other whispered, knowing what He shouldn’t know. The Other saw the dark, tender, hidden places, the last refuges that were not yet tainted. “Just let me help you. I can help you. Let me. Let me.” Soft, wanting, eager growl, lips trembling against tissue-thin skin. He could feel The Other’s body as if it was his own, feel his own hair coarse with sweat in His grip, his struggles like a bird in His hand, his heartbeats matching His own.

With the smoothest, gentlest rush like the tide melting a fortress of sand and shells, The Other tore through his last defences, spilling into his darkest corners and tainting his fondest memories. There was a sound, high and piteous and foul, a keen of the lost. The mouth that wasn’t his pulled into a smile he shouldn’t feel. “Hush now. I have you.”


End file.
